1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a development device and an image formation apparatus which develop and visualize an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Among conventional image formation apparatuses, there are image formation apparatuses which supply a developer to a developer carrier by using two developer supply members (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-39628).